Fear The Living/Issue 65
This is Issue 65 of Fear The Living, titled What He Did Was Out Of Love. This is the third issue of Arc #9. Issue 65 Rosalie's POV I look at the bloody faces of the captured men, but my eyes fall on Ken especially. He stares in my direction, looking at me and Logan. Superior catches onto this I guess, so he grab’s Ken by the hair, pulls his head back, and kicks him in the back of the leg, and ken falls onto both his knees. Superior takes out a knife and holds it to Ken’s neck. I can feel Logan try to release himself from my grip, but I hold him back, I know what Superior is capable of. I stare at Ken, the knife gleaming off of his throat. “Now listen up y’all potato lickers, you are all going to do what I say, and when I say it, or pretty boy right here will get a nice little slice through his goddamn throat.” Superior says. I look around at the people standing next to me, Steve, leaning on James, slowly walks forward, until he’s a little bit in front of me. “No, we won’t listen to you, we won’t do what you say, we make our own goddamn decisions, you don’t tell us what to do.” Steve says. “Oh, you want choice do you? Well here’s a choice, you give up and Ken lives, now you don’t do what I see and Ken gets a nice little incision in his pretty boy throat.” Superior says, smiling. Logan lunges forward, like giving up, but I pull him back, “Don’t do it guys.” Ken says, his face remaining stoic, even with the knife so close to slitting his throat. I stay in the same stance, I don’t know what to do, I don’t want Ken to die, but I know what Superior is capable of doing. I look at James, Steve, Dan, and Evan G, yet they don’t know what to do either. Then James walks up, standing up straight and looking Superior right in the eye. “We won’t, we won’t do what you say, when you say, or what you say.” James says. “So let me get this straight, I come in here with your people, threatening to kill them, and y’all just say no.” Superior says. “Yeah, we won’t give up, not now, not ever.” Steve says. “You people really are assholes, I can kill Ken right now, and you don’t even give a fuck. Now I know Rose here won’t care, she used to be a bandit actually, would loot and kill with the rest of, come on Rose, tell them all.” Superior says. “I was a bandit, but that doesn’t mean I don’t regret everything I did, and everything I said. Now just let them go, this doesn’t have to go down like this.” I say, trying my best not to take out my gun and put a bullet in Superior’s head. “Come on Rose, they deserve the truth, they deserve to know, tell them about that family huh, the one that you just ki-“ Superior says, but he’s cut off by a gunshot, and he grips his chest, he falls backward, and blood starts seeping through his shirt. I look around to see who shot, and my eyes land on Logan, looking forward, holding my gun, the tip smoking, and his finger wrapper tightly around the trigger. I stare at him wide-eyed, then a bullet flies right over my head, so I grab Logan by the arm, and I drag him into cover. Then he starts crying, so I quickly wrap him into a hug, and I grab the gun from his hands. ---- D.L.'s POV I watch Superior hit the ground, so I quickly kick the bandit behind me in the leg as hard as I can. The bandit let’s go of me, and then I bring my elbow back as hard as I can, and I feel it connect with the bandit’s nose. I turn around and I grab his gun. I put him in a headlock, and with one of my hands I put his gun to his head. “Let them go, and I let him go.” I say, and the man starts wriggling under my arm. “Never liked Drew anyways.” One of the bandits says, and he lifts his gun up to shoot me, but then a bullet crashes through his head. Then the bandit in my grip let’s out one hard whistle, and then finally gets out from under my arm. He turns around and cocks his fist back, then crashes it against my nose. He punches again, and again, and then again, then I grab his fist and twist it around. I push it down, and I hit the bandit in the face with my knee. The man stumbles back, so I put his gun to his head, then he hits the gun down. So I quickly grab the back of his head, and I smash it against the side of the convoy. But I don’t stop the first time, I smash his head into the convoy over and over again. I turn around and see the others escaped from the bandit’s grips, and are holding them. Then a bullet rips through the fabric of the convoy, and I quickly duck down. The bullets continue to rip through the fabric, then I see a couple of bandits start running out from the woods. I quickly duck down and start sprinting towards the motel for cover, but then I feel an arrow slice into my shoulder. I fall down, then I feel someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me up. They turn me around and I see a bandit standing over me, the man grabs me by the collar and he brings his fist down on my face. I try to move, but the man just tosses me down again, but back first, and the arrow rips through my shoulder until it’s sticking out of my shoulder. I let out a groan of pain, and the man tosses me down again, he takes out his pistol and points it at my head, and just as he goes to pull the trigger, a bullet rips through his head. He falls down on top of me, and I then ben runs over to me and kicks him off of me. “Thanks bro.” I say as he helps me up. “No problem.” He says, and he helps me to the convoy. “We’re getting out of here.” He says. “What about the others.” I say. “They’re getting over here.” Ben says, then I hear a sound some bandit shout from outside. “RETREAT BITERS ARE CLOSING IN ON US, GET SUPERIOR AND LET’S GET OUT OF HERE.” The bandit says. I think for a while, what have I really done for these people to help them, nothing. Sure I provided them with some place to live, but they made it inhabitable, they brought life to it. “I’m going to set a distraction, when everyone gets on you leave, understand me?” I say. “Wait, D.L. what are you talking about?” Ben asks, but I quickly hop off of the convoy. The others quickly flood into the convoy, the biters start closing in on the convoy, so I quickly take out my gun and start shooting at them. I give Ben the signal, and he starts driving away. I look at the biters closing in rapidly, and I run into the woods, hopefully I can throw them off. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV I feel a bullet whizz by almost hitting my head, I throw my body down onto the ground, I turn around to see Superior slumped down on the ground, a bullet wound in his stomach, and blood seeping through his shirt. He coughs up blood repeatedly, I crawl towards him, and I take his knife. I flip him onto his stomach, so his back is showing. I grab my prosthetic hand that was tucked into his pants. I start running towards Logan and Rose, who I see duck behind a couple of crates. I keep on running, and I feel a bullet whizz by the top of my head. I duck a little and I finally reach the two. I slide quickly, and I duck under the crates also. The first thing I see is Logan crying, and Rose hugging him. Rose sees me, and quickly pats Logan’s shoulder so he would turn towards me. Logan lunges at me and wraps me in a tight hug, I return the hug. “I shot him, I shot the man that was going to kill you Ken.” Logan says, and I can hear his voice start to break down. “Logan it’s okay, you didn’t do anything bad, trust me you didn’t. I’ve done worse.” I say, and suddenly I start to remember one thing I did when Logan first got sick. ---- I walk through the store, searching for any type of medicine for Logan, he has to get through this, he just has to. Then I finally stumble upon an aisle filled with medicine, and I quickly start walking through it. Then I spot a man at the end of the aisle, randomly picking through the medicine. I lift up my pistol and point it at the man, I look at him, and I clear my throat loudly so he will notice me. He turns towards me, and he stumbles back a little. “Don’t shoot please, I’m friendly.” The man says, looking nervously at me. “Who said I am?” I say, slowly walking towards him. “Come on bro, I got a family out a spell, just let me go, I promise I will do you no harm, just let me go.” The man says. “I got a family also.” I say, and I pull the trigger, sending a bullet through the man’s skull, and out of the back of his skull. The man falls down, dead. I stare at his dead body and I say, “If you were smart, you would of ran at the first sign of me.”. Then I search through the medicine. ---- Rose leans towards me and gives me a small kiss, but I cut it short as I watch the others leave the motel in the convoy that brought the bandits here. Then the bandits leave the motel, carrying Superior with them, and I see biter’s quickly closing in on the motel. “Let’s get out of here, quickly.” I say, standing up. “What about the others?” Rose says, standing up also. “They fucking ditched us, now let’s go.” I say. “Logan do you still feel sick?” I ask him. “Yeah.” He says, and he coughs a little. I quickly put on my prosthetic hand, tighteting each belt to my arm, then I look at Logan. I quickly pick him up and I look at Rose, “After you honey.” I say, and she runs through the back of the motel, and I quickly follow. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues